Beauty and the Beasts
by kateflowrchild13
Summary: Katie's lost in the labyrinth, so Aphrodite decides to step in. And by 'stepping in', she means meddling in Katie's love life. Faced with spending her nights with an unspecified Stoll brother (or both), Katie explores the many sides of desire, but only one brother can win her love. Multi-fic, filled to the brim with smut. This is a Tratie fic, I promise. No ConnorxKatie shipping.
1. A Meddling Goddess and a Nighttime Visit

**Okay, like I said, the smut is a bit of a scroll downwards, but the background plot I've set up is pretty good… I hope… anyway, you can read it with or without, but I think it'll make a bit more sense if you read the beginning. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Katie Gardener is lost.

No, not lost as in got-lost-on-her-way-to-the-grocery-store. Lost as in fucking _Labyrinth_ lost.

She curses the camp, curses the Oracle (even though Rachel is awesome, this new quest she has assigned Katie is kind of sucky), curses the quest (she finally gets her first quest, at age _eighteen_, and then she winds up lost in the _Labyrinth)_ but most of all, she curses the Stoll brothers.

They had volunteered to go with her on her quest. Why, she didn't know. Probably to make her life living hell, especially on Travis' part. Connor probably just came along for the ride.

But, they had somehow gotten separated in the pitch-blackness of the maze, and now Katie is alone. She doesn't know where either brother is.

"Travis! Connor!" She calls out, for the fifth time, and no one answers her.

It's too dark to send any Iris Messages. Her flashlight died about two hours ago, so she's just… wandering now. Which is exactly what Chiron had warned her against, and which is exactly what the Labyrinth wants.

"Dammit!" She groans. She decides to take a rest, leaning against the slick, cold wall.

_Mother… gods of Olympus… anyone… if you can hear me, help me get out of here._ She sends up a prayer to Olympus, not knowing what else to do. _Please, help me. And help me find the Stoll brothers. I'm not going back without them._

Katie leans her head back and closes her eyes, exhausted from the day of walking. She's not sure how long it takes for people to go crazy while being in perpetual darkness, but she can feel herself heading towards that breaking point.

Just when she's about to give up and lay down for the night, she sees a small light glow up ahead.

Drawing her knife, she advances quietly, poised for attack if need be.

"Oh, calm down," a voice says, and Aphrodite steps out of the ball of light. "My, my, miss Gardener. If I'd know I would receive this welcome, I would have thought twice about coming."

Katie hastily sheathes the knife and curtseys clumsily (despite the fact that she's in jeans). "Lady Aphrodite! I'm so sorry! I was just expecting…"

"Yes, yes, another monster. They run rampant in this awful place," Aphrodite wrinkles her nose prettily. "Anyway. My dear, I am here to guide you out the Labyrinth."

"What about my…" she stumbles on the word 'friends', because they aren't that, not in a million years. "My… companions."

"They're fine," Aphrodite waves her hand at Katie dismissively. "Your mother and their father gave me the thankless task of guiding you three out of the Labyrinth. Are they appreciative? _No_. And you came at me with a knife!"

"I _am_ sorry about that," Katie says. "Thank you for helping me."

Aphrodite sniffs. "At least _you're_ appreciative. Those awful boys couldn't care less."

Katie nods sympathetically, rolling her eyes. Of _course_ they _would_ piss off a goddess.

"But one of them had something quite interesting to say."

"I'm very sorry, if they insulted you, Lady Aprodite-"

"Oh, believe me, they did. But that's not what I'm here about."

"Then…" Katie trails off, confused. "What happened to them?"

"Let's just say I had to turn the little beasts into, well… _beasts._"

Katie gasps.

Aphrodite waves her hand again at Katie. "Don't worry about it, my dear. They're perfectly fine. But I'm here for _you_."

"Are… are you going to turn me into something?" Katie squeaks out.

"No, my dear. You see, one of those brothers tried to barter their way out of getting punished and gave me some _very_ interesting information."

Katie doesn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"One of those brothers, which one, I will not say, tried to avoid my wrath. He told me he was in love with a certain daughter of Demeter."

Katie feels the blood drain from her face.

Aphrodite claps her hands with glee. "Well look at you, all star-struck! How adorable!"

"He… said… what… which one?" She stammers out.

"Now, now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Aphrodite shakes her head at Katie. "And you know what the other one said?"

Katie shakes her head.

"He said the same thing!"

Katie thinks she's going to faint. "Oh… no…"

"Now then, I do admit I am meddling, but with such a juicy affair, I couldn't help it. I'm here to collect you, and take you to them."

"You… you _are_?"

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken…" Aphrodite stretches out an elegantly manicured hand and presses it against Katie's forehead. "Ah. Yes. You love one of them, too."

"I… what?" Katie splutters. "_Love_ a _Stoll brother_? That's… that's insane!"

"So is love. Now, come along. We're going someplace where you'll be quite… _comfortable_, I think."

And without another word, Aphrodite grabs Katie's hand and they disappear into a whirlwind of pink light and rose petals.

They appear in a courtyard, faintly lit by the light of the dying sun, and Katie's head is spinning.

"Sunset. How romantic," Aphrodite sighs. "Especially if viewed on a beach… hmm… yes."

Katie turns her eyes away from the sunset to look around.

The courtyard is surrounded by a thick, dense forest, the trees towering high above them. Aphrodite leads Katie up a paved stone walkway up to the front doors of a… a _castle_.

It's like out of a storybook, with the grand turrets, towers, and the like.

"Come along," Aphrodite snaps her fingers, and the courtyard disappears, only to be replaced by a room.

"A tower room will do quite nicely for this," Aphrodite muses. Katie blinks away the spots in her vision and glances out the window, down into the courtyard. The next thing she notices is the large four-poster bed right in the center of the small, circular room. It's draped in soft white sheets and covered with so many pillows that Katie thinks the whole thing looks more like a cloud than a bed.

"You, my dear, are _far_ too overdressed for this," Aphrodite says and snaps her fingers again.

Katie's dirty and torn jeans and camp T-shirt disappear in a flash. They're replaced by a floor-length nightgown made of gauzy white fabric, and nothing else. It's tied shut in the front by a small, white satin sash.

"Lady Aphrodite, what-"

"You'll see in time, dear. But," she sighs. "I suppose I should give you _some_ details. Well. I struck a bargain with your two companions. They both wanted to fight for your affections, so I decided this: they would be beasts by day, and men at night. During the night, they could try to woo you anyway they saw fit." Aphrodite's eyes twinkle. "I admit, once again, I am meddling. I may have tried something to have them convince you a certain way."

"Which is?" Katie asks, nervously.

Aphrodite shakes her head. "Oh, I shan't say. That would be no fun, either. It'll be a surprise for you. But, here," a glass appears, filled to the brim with nectar. "You must be exhausted and hungry from the Labyrinth. Drink this."

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite," Katie says, before lifting the glass to her mouth. She _is_ thirsty, and hungry, and very tired. She pauses before taking a drink. "Connor and Travis… they've been… _fed_, haven't they?"

"Oh, yes, I've taken care of them too."

"Where are they?"

"Drink your nectar, and I'll bring them up."

Katie complies, relishing the taste. It tastes of carrot cake, her favorite kind of cake. Her father always makes it homemade, with fresh cream in the cream cheese frosting.

She doesn't realize she's drained the glass until it's empty.

"There's a good girl. Now hold still," Aphrodite says. "I'll be right back." She disappears in a flash of pink.

Katie sits on the edge of the bed, looking around the room warily. Something doesn't feel quite right. She's not sure what…

Her vision grows fuzzy; her head is heavy.

_Maybe I should lie down and rest, just for a bit…_ she thinks, and it's the last thought she has before her head hits the pillow.

Katie wakes to the sound of the door closing and the weight of someone sitting on the bed.

"Hello?" She calls out, blinking sleep from her eyes.

It's pitch dark, not as dark as the Labyrinth was, but still dark enough that she can only make out her hand in front of her face if she holds it closely.

Likewise, she can see the faint outline of someone at the edge of the bed.

"Who is it?" She asks. She's already searching for a weapon, cursing Aphrodite for taking her knife.

"Did Aphrodite tell you everything?" The stranger asks.

"No. I'm looking for my… friends. She brought me here. She said she would bring them up…"

"One of us, at least."

Katie peers into the darkness. "Travis? Connor? Is that you?"

"Only one of us, Katie. And I'm not saying which one."

"Oh, please. I can tell you two apart easily."

"Really?" His voice is playful. "Then who am I? Travis, or Connor?"

"You're… you're…" She struggles to find any differences. Travis and Connor both are the same height, both have the same tenor to their voices, both have the same hair and eyes and everything else in between. So, there really _are_ no differences. "Whatever. Let's just get the other one and get out of here."

"Ha! You can't do it."

"Shut up," she grumbles, and shifts to get off the bed. "Are you guys still cursed to be beasts by day, or whatever?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "And there's only one way to break it."

"And that is?"

"Can't tell you. Aphrodite's orders."

"Ugh!" Katie grunts. "She can't stop meddling! I just want to go home!"

"Did she tell you about… me and… my brother?"

"What about you two?" She asks, even though she already knows.

"I guess we both… love you…" he trails off, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh. Um." Katie doesn't know what to say. "Okay then. So… now what? Do we start planning our escapes?"

"No. I came here for another reason."

"What could be more important than escaping?"

"…This." He seems to muster his courage, because a split second later she feels lips on hers. A hand caresses her face. She feels something evoke inside her. Desire.

It stirs, slowly at first, in her belly, and she responds to the kiss with more vigor than she'd ever thought. Her brain feels like it is short-circuiting. Electricity jumps between their lips with every movement of his mouth against hers.

She's never been kissed this way before.

His hands cup her face and pull her closer, and she reaches out to him, feeling only smooth, warm skin. Her fingers run down a strong, bare chest, and his arms wind around her waist, pulling her closer, almost cradling her in his lap.

She can't get enough, kissing him hungrily and he eagerly responds, shifting her in his lap, and suddenly she's aware of something hard pressing into her leg. _Oh_.

She thinks about pulling back, stopping, but the desire is winning out.

And yet…

Katie knows something isn't right. Her mind is clouded, fuzzy. She's only focused on the fire slowly simmering to life between her legs. Then, it hits her.

"The nectar," she whispers.

"Something was in it," the Stoll brother replies, his voice just as hoarse. "She gave us some, too."

"Something definitely was in it." All she can feel is want, need, lust…

"Do you feel it too?" He asks, his fingers trailing down from her lips to her throat to her breasts.

"Yes," she whispers, as desire flares in her stomach. "Kiss me," she practically begs, and he complies, roughly pressing his lips to hers, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He unties the sash from around her waist, and the nightgown falls open. She feels a tongue trace its way down her neck to her chest, where it circles her left nipple, and she groans, arching her back, grasping at the brother's form, pressing herself closer.

He pushes the gown down off her shoulders, and tumbles Katie backwards, moving between her splayed legs.

She reaches out to him, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Do it." She's stunned at her boldness, this is nothing like her, but she does not care. All she cares about is the weight of his body on hers.

"You're sure?" He pants. "Because once this happens, my brother and I will both visit you then. It's part of Aphrodite's deal."

"Don't care." Katie grunts out. "I need you."

She shivers when she feels him, his cock lining up with her slit, teasingly brushing against her.

"Wait, what if I get…"

"Aphrodite covered it. The nectar."

_Of course Aphrodite would have put a contraceptive in it. She had been planning this all of along,_ Kate thinks.

"Okay," she murmurs. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Me neither," the Stoll brother mutters.

Then he thrusts, hard. She gasps when she feels the hot, thick rod ram into her, and tilts her hips for more. She whimpers when it slides out, and gasps in ecstasy when it pushes back inside.

Hands grasp her hips and tilt her _just so_, so the cock hits her in a spot she never knew existed. It presses into her, deep and hard, and the Stoll brother gyrates his hips, his pubic hair rubbing against her clitoris, sending tingles through her body. The cock slides slowly outward, then slams in again, and he keeps this pace, dragging it out excruciatingly slowly, before pushing it inside her again.

A hand grasps her leg and lifted it up to a shoulder, opening her wider as he thrusts, the only sound coming from him is heavy panting. Katie squirms with delight as he slams forward again, their hips bumping together, before she feels his arms wrap around her and tugs her upwards, still pistoning inside her, and she groans at the new contact, sinking onto his shaft, driving him impossibly deeper.

She trembles as he grips her hips to tug her downwards onto him as he thrust upwards, whimpering with each upward thrust, wrapping her arms around his neck, and tilting her head back in ecstasy. She feels teeth on her neck, biting gently, fingers tweaking her nipples as she is thrust into again and again.

Whether this is Travis, or Connor, she doesn't care anymore; all Katie cares about is the hot, building pleasure, the feeling of him inside her, and the tension inside, threatening to snap.

She feels her insides quiver as she nears her orgasm, and when it comes, she screams as her body runs hot and cold and everything blacks out except for the sole feeling of pleasure in her body.

As she slumps forward and leans her head on his shoulder and everything fades back into reality, she realizes the Stoll brother is still continuing to push into her, fast and hard, and whimpers at the pain/pleasure sensation it's wreaking on her tender clitoris.

He stills, and before she can react, he has spilled her back onto the bed, sliding out of her and flipping her over onto her stomach.

"What are you-" she begins, but when she feels him climb off the bed and jerk her to the edge of the bed by her hips, she understands what was coming.

His thick, hard cock rams into her from behind, and she presses her face into the mattress, moaning wildly as he drives in and out of her, grasping her hips tightly and hauling them up to meet his. She feels another orgasm begin to flare, and when his hand reaches around to roll her clitoris between his fingers, she shrieks. "There! Yes!"

His grip is strong, bruising, relentlessly tugging her hips into his, his cock sinking into her, deeper each time. She can do nothing but lay there as he thrusts, barreling into her wet, tight passage. Finally, she feels the tingling spread from her clitoris to the rest of her body, and heat flushes her skin, and she trembles as she finds release, only being spurred on when she feels his hot seed, scalding and filling her.

Katie collapses and he does too, and they lay there together, just breathing.

"That… was… _incredible,_" she pants. "I can't…"

"I know," he mutters, pressing his forehead into her back. "You're amazing. I knew you would be."

Katie shifts, and he eases himself off of her so she can curl up in the middle of the bed, her eyelids drooping. A warm body wraps itself around her; a head leans on her shoulder.

There is silence, only silence, except for the pounding in her ears.

Finally, she breaks it. "Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

She feels him smile against her neck. "When it's my turn again, I promise I'll top this."

"Can't wait," she murmurs, before finally falling asleep.

**So? What do you think? There is MORE TO COME! This is going to be about six chapters long, each one smut filled. Send me some love – REVIEW!**


	2. Brother Number Two

**Apologies in advance for the whole 'no tab/definitive paragraphs' thing. My word kept messing up and tabbing would not do the thing… but here it is! Enjoy! The next chapter is coming soon!**

The next morning, Katie awakes alone. Sunlight streams in through the window. She sits up and stretches, like a cat, wincing at the soreness between her legs.

The soreness… she gasps. _What happened last night?_

She realizes she's still naked, and hurriedly tugs on the nightgown, tying the sash firmly around her waist.

"Lady Aphrodite!" Katie calls, indignantly. _How dare she slip me… something…_

Lady Aphrodite appears, in a whirl of rose petals and pink light. She's grinning. "Well, my dear? Did you like your little surprise last night?"

Katie barely manages to reign in her anger. "What did you do to me last night?" She grits out, teeth clenched.

Aphrodite waves her off. "Oh nothing, dear. I just gave you a little something to… _warm you up."_

"Warm me up?"

"Well, without it, would you have been as receptive to your visit last night? Would you have been as promiscuous?"

Katie doesn't say anything.

"My point exactly, dear. And don't worry, I did add a little contraceptive potion in there, one of my specialties. Think how useful it could've been if Zeus had taken my advice and brought some along every time he visited a lover, but _no._" She sniffs. "Well. It's all on his shoulders, now isn't it?"

Katie doesn't say anything again, this time because she's not quite sure _what_ to say.

"Anyway. Now that you've experienced what your nights will be like, I'm going to explain to you the rest of the game."

"What do you mean my _nights_? I thought that was a one time thing."

Aphrodite laughs. "Oh, no, miss Gardener. That's the game. Your boys, both deliciously in love with you, asked for a chance to win your affections equally. Well, you should have seen them, the way they carried on, singing your praises!" Aphrodite swoons. "It's better than any mortal soap opera! So part of my bargain was the game. You will be visited for a total of six nights, three visits from each brother, and on the seventh, you will choose which one has won your affections. For organizations sake, last night was your first with Brother #1. Brother #2 is due tonight, so rest up." Aphrodite winks. "I have a feeling you won't get much sleep tonight."

And then she's gone, leaving Katie alone in the tower room with more questions than she'd begun with, and an impending sense of dread, mixed with possible excitement. She isn't exactly sure.

She shrugs and draws the curtains across the window. The only logical thing to do is sleep, she supposes. She has a feeling Aphrodite wasn't kidding when there would be no sleep for her tonight.

Katie awakes again to the sound of the door opening and closing. Her eyes open to darkness, except the faint outline of the moon through the curtains.

_Here it comes,_ she thinks. She's surprised to find she's equal parts nervous, and excited.

"So, Brother #2, huh?" she asks into the darkness.

"Yup." She feels the weight sink onto her bed. "Aphrodite told you everything?"

"Enough."

"She didn't tell you which brother I am, then?"

Katie rolls her eyes into the darkness. "Why else would I call you 'Brother #2'?"

"Careful, Katie, backtalk can be considered a challenge."

"Bring it."

She's still 100% unclear whether this is Connor or Travis. But after last night… she's willing to go with the flow.

She slides off her nightgown with barely a whisper of fabric.

When he reaches for her and his hands find only skin, he gasps in surprise, but it lasts only a second because he's tugging her up off the bed and pulling her against him.

She has an idea of how tall this one is, her head reaches somewhere around his shoulder, and he's obviously strong, because he picks her up with ease and backs her into a wall, pressing every inch of his body against her. But all of that doesn't help. Travis and Connor are too much alike physically for those to be any giveaways.

"Ready?" His voice rasps.

"Yes," she says, breathless. She's ready for anything.

He lifts her up and she hooks her legs around his waist, and then he pushes into her quickly, jolting her against the wall and grinding hard. His cock fills her, stretches her, and she bounces up and down, using the wall at her back for leverage.

He thrusts with ease, pumping into her with no evidence of exhaustion, and things explode.

The air is wrought with passion as she finds his mouth with hers, kissing it desperately as he slams into her again, ragged gasps ripping from his throat. One of his hands drifts from her hip to her nipple, tugging it between his fingers and lowering his mouth to the other, and she cries out, arching her back as she takes him deeper and deeper. He pulls out to the tip only to roughly slide back in, the friction creating delicious sensations that spark across her clitoris.

He changes position, hoisting her even further up the wall and she clutches his shoulders, her nails raking across his back, and it spurs him onward, causing him to pound into her as fast and as hard as he can. His hand snakes from her nipple down to her clit and with every brush of his thumb, she feels the orgasm getting closer and closer, until finally the tension breaks. It floods her body with sensation, and he joins her, riding her orgasm out with his own.

They take a moment, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together. It is the only sound in the room.

"So," the Stoll brother says finally. "How does that compare to… to my brother?"

Katie presses her face into his shoulder and sighs blissfully. "I don't think I've had enough of either of you to make that decision."

He laughs. "Trust me, neither of us have had enough of you, either."

He eases out of her and sets her down on the bed. "I have to go. But I'll be back," he bends to brush a kiss across her forehead. "I promise."


End file.
